Glasses and Faces
by sammymorry
Summary: Math made somebody steal Yagyuu's glasses. Math really is evil! Oh, this can't be good. Yagyuu and Niou conversation, with a special guest :D


Look, We've got a special guest this time :D Please review, both the guest's birthdays and mine are in the same week :D Reviews would make my birthday a happier event and my world a happier place. (Yes, you have to guess when my birthday is, Audrey and Janelle. I'm not gonna tell you. :D) (And my age? Let's see. I'm ten years older than my cousin, and the sum of our ages added together with the age of my mom who graduated High school in '84, the total sum is 60. Good luck with that. Whee. I've found a way I could use that math lesson I thought was so useless :D) (Don't mind me. Just read the story now.)

"Yagyuu, what the answer to this problem?"

"_You should try to figure it by yourself."_

"I did try! But I just cant get this."

"_Which one?"_

"This! Uhm… Five over X equals ten."

"_That's kind of easy, Niou-kun."_

"I keep getting the wrong answer!!!"

"_I thought you were good in math."_

"I thought so too!"

"…"

"The answer is one half."

"Oh. Hey Yukimura."

"_Yukimura-kun."_

"'Morning, Yagyuu-kun, Niou-kun."

"So the answer really is one half?"

"_Yes, Niou-kun."  
_"But I kept getting the number two!!!"

"5 over 2 isn't ten."

"Bah."

"You shouldn't multiply the five over x by one fifth, because you'll end up with 2 when you multiply 10 by one fifth too. It's clearer if you multiply 5 over x by x and 10 by x. You'll come out with 5 equals 10x. 5 dived by 10, equals to point 5. So x equals one half."

"I've no idea what you just said, Yukimura!"

"_Niou-kun."_

"It's alright, Yagyuu-kun. I'll just explain it again. Niou-kun, don't multiply the five over x by one fifth 'cause it's easier if you multiply it by x instead, so that when you multiply 10 by x, 5 equals 10x. 5 divided by 10, equally one half. Therefore, x equals one half."

"I repeat, I've no idea what you just said, Yukimura!"

"_Just write the answer!"_

"Sheesh. No need to get all worked up about it, Yagyuu. I'm guessing you're in a bad mood."

"_Hn. And so don't do anything to make it worse."_

"Gosh. Math is killing me."

"_Which one now?"_

"Nothing!"

"The answer is the son is 12 years old, the dad is 42."

"Stop peeking at my worksheet!"

"Can't help it."

"Yes you can!"

"_But you scribbled the answer down anyway, didn't you?"_

"Can't help it!!! I solved it before he gave me the answer!"

"_Sure."_

"…"

"Hey Yagyuu, can you see without your glasses?"

"_You know perfectly well th- Niou!"  
_"Wow. It's all blurry."

"_Niou, you're gonna damage your eyesight. AND I can't see anything."_

"Hahahahaha."

"Wait, Niou-kun, that's not the door, that's the-"

"Ouch."

"…Wall."

"_So much for escape."_

"Awwwww. I was just having fun. You didn't have to take it back. Math is depressing."

"Algebra's not that bad."

"You mean Argh-ebra?

"Hahaha."

"It wasn't even funny."

"_So I've noticed."_

"Oh well."

"…"

"Oh, wait. I've got to run to the classroom. I forgot something."

"Okays. See you later."

"_Yep."_

"Now…"

"_Now, wh- Niou!!!"_

"Hahahahahaha. You can't get your glasses back, 'cause you can't see!"

"_Niou, where are they? Where are you?"_

"Gosh. You're that blind?"

"_It's not my fault. My parents…"_

"Wowee. I think I look like a teacher-ish person."

"_A cranky old one, probably."_

"Now that, you mention it, silver hair doesn't match the glasses. Probably looks like granny... Hm, cranky? Look who's talking."

"_Niou, I can't see, and I don't know how you can either, you just said they were blurry."_

"Oh noes. Yukimura's coming!"

"_Don't go."_

"Nope, Gotta run."

"Yagyuu-kun? Hey look, you've got a face."

"…"

"Nice one Yukimura. Now, gotta go. Bye!"

"You know I'm kidding, Yagyuu-kun, right?"

"_I'm hurt."_

"Huh?"

"_I'll forgive you if you can help me get my glasses back."_

"Where a-"

"_Niou."_

"Oh. Got it."

"_Good."_

After 5 seconds and 3546 milliseconds,

"Hey look. There are sounds coming from the janitor's closet down the hall."

"_I wonder what could be hiding there."  
_15 seconds and 7593 milliseconds,

"Ahh!!!"

"Gotcha!"

25 seconds and 2882 milliseconds,

"I'm coming, I'm coming. Jeez. How come you're the only one with the superhuman strength?!? Unfair!"

29 seconds and 9999 milliseconds,

"_Niou."_

30 seconds.

"_Wow. I'm amazed, Yukimura-kun. Exactly thirty seconds."_

"_It takes me about 7832 milliseconds more."_

"Grumble. I just hid there to spy on you…"

"_Yeah, you'd never leave the scene of the crime, huh?_

"Why should I? It's the last place they'll look. Though, hiding behind potted plants and tables is better. Closets kill."

"Really? How?"

"It's dark and scary, and you get the feeling you're not alone."

"_Maybe you've got claustrophobia, Niou-kun. Fear of enclo-"_

"Scared of Santa Claus?!? Now, that's just random."

"_No, fear of enclosed sp-"_

"It's not anywhere near Christmas."

"_fear of-"_

"Though I admit, Santa Claus does remind me of clowns."

"_I give up."_

"Why? What's wrong with clowns?"

"_Traumatic clown experience. I suggest you don't ask."_

"No, I want to tell you the story. It's a very interesting one, really."

"_Blocking out Niou's voice. nanananananana."_

"Oh really? So the pie hit you on the face?"

"_nananananananana."_

"Yes! and it.."

"_nananananananana,"_

"Oh. I see. So then.."

"_nananananananana"_

"Yagyuu, you're a gentleman, stick to it!"

"_Nananana-what?"_

"Your reputation is so done. I have proof! C'mon Yukimura!!!"

"I don't think it's wise to climb on th-"

"EVERYONE, LISTEN!!! YAGYUU HIROSHI OF THIRD YEAR, COMMONLY KNOWN AS THE GENTLEMAN, IS NOTHING OF THE SORT!!! YUKIMURA HERE CAN TESTIFY!!!"

"SEE!!! HE'S TRYING TO PULL ME DOWN FROM STANDING ON THE TABLE!!! WHAT KIND OF HUMAN DOES THAT?!?!"

"I THI- AHHH!!! HE'S DRAGGING ME AWAY!!!"

"Hey look. Niou forgot to give Yagyuu-kun back his glasses."

From then on, nobody wanted to be anywhere near Yagyuu. But only when he showed signs of being in a bad mood. Oh, and when he had a face.

Mwehehe. I just had to. Sorry to all those who like Yagyuu. Though Audrey may be an exception. I've nothing against him, really :D Sorry for the typos and everything, this is killing my eyes, trying to remember who said what, so I cant italicize and underline. I'm going blind too :D Bye for now :D


End file.
